


4h

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E com a invisibilidade que eu tinha e ironicamente não tinha..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	4h

Finos quadris em saias curtas. Pés cansados do salto alto. Maquiagem e seios falsos. As bolsas eram penduradas em pregos nas árvores que ladeavam a avenida. Eram 4 da tarde e eu senti medo. Não delas. Nem dos assobios abusivos que se faziam ouvir no trânsito. Nem agressores, nem polícia. Mas como se sentisse medo por elas, senti o peso do meu próprio futuro. O que me separava delas? Educação? Uma família que me “aceitava”. Uma oportunidade? E se o meu mundo de repente virasse o que ele é lá fora e eu me tornasse apenas mais um par de pernas desnudas nas esquinas? 

Comecei a chorar em silêncio. E com a invisibilidade que eu tinha e ironicamente não tinha, tentei disfarçar, mudar o foco, pensar em outra coisa para que não notassem que eu tinha notado. Tinha medo delas serem um espelho do futuro de tantas de nós.


End file.
